Verloren
by Pashtashe
Summary: Wat als Edward niet op tijd terug kwam? Wat als de wolven er niet waren wanneer Laurent opdook? Zou Bella het alleen redden in haar nieuwe bestaan?
1. Chapter 1

**Verloren**

Ik zocht verwoed naar iets, maar ik wist niet naar wat precies. Het niets bleef me omringen. Voor me, achter me, overal waren enkel bomen. Ik rende, viel en strompelde weer verder, maar nooit verscheen er iets anders dan bos. Verblind door paniek rende ik van het pad af, de varens gleden langs mijn benen. Ik viel nog een keer, maar ik had niet de kracht om op te staan. Ik schreeuwde het uit.

Ik vloog overeind, even wist ik niet waar ik was. Al snel drongen de bekende vormen van mijn kamer tot me door. Ik luisterde, maar Charlie was door mijn geschreeuw heen geslapen. Ik kon het hem niet kwalijk nemen, elke nacht werd ik schreeuwend wakker, al maanden lang. Ik had niet meer goed geslapen sinds hij weg was.

Het gat in mijn borst brandde, zou de pijn ooit over gaan? Mijn leven had geen doel meer, maar ik moest door. Niet voor mezelf, maar voor mijn vader. Met die gedachte in mijn achterhoofd kroop ik in elkaar, mijn armen om mijn middel om het gat dicht te houden. Ik probeerde alle gedachten uit mijn hoofd te duwen en zonk weer weg in de verdoofdheid.

Ik sliep niet meer die nacht, ik staarde naar het plafond en langzaam, heel langzaam, ging de tijd voorbij. Ik luisterde naar het gekletter van de douche toen Charlie aan zijn ochtendritueel begon. Zodra ik het gebonk op de trap hoorde, stond ik op en liep ik naar de badkamer.

Mijn gezicht was lijkbleek, nog witter dan normaal en donkerblauwe wallen tekenden mijn ogen. Mijn haar scheen niet meer, het was even levenloos als ik me voelde. Ik durfde niet in mijn ogen te kijken, ik was bang voor de dode blik die niet te ontwijken was.

Langzaam liep ik naar beneden, ik wist dat Charlie teleurgesteld was. Hij had gehoopt dat ik weer beter werd, dat Jake me had geholpen. Het tweede gat barstte open bij de gedachte aan mijn beste vriend. Mijn ex beste vriend zou ik moeten zeggen, ik was zo afstotelijk dat ook hij niets meer met me te maken wilde hebben.

Ik pakte mijn ontbijt en schoof aan tafel. Charlie zat de krant te lezen, maar ik was me bewust van de ogen die me bezorgd aanstaarden. Het was me niet meer gelukt om de verdoofdheid terug te krijgen zoals hij was geweest voor Jacob, maar ik wist dat mijn uitdrukking wel weer teruggekeerd was. Wie hield ik nu voor de gek? Ik hield mezelf voor om te blijven voor Charlie, maar eigenlijk veroorzaakte ik hem alleen maar pijn. Ook hij was beter af zonder mij, eigenlijk was iedereen beter af zonder mij.

Ik sloot mijn truck af en begon richting het bos te lopen. Ik zou niemand meer lastig vallen, maar voordat ik vertrok zou ik mijn hart begraven op de plek waar alles zo mooi was geweest. Het gat leek groter te worden met elke stap, alsof mijn hart wist dat ik het na deze trip niet meer zou volgen.

De weg was lang zonder afleiding, maar het maakte niet meer uit. Als je niets meer had en niets meer moest, maakte het niet uit hoeveel tijd je weggooide. Er waren geen mensen, of vampiers, meer die me echt zouden missen. Ik zou snel genoeg vergeten zijn.

De regen droop over mijn gezicht toen ik bij het weiland aankwam, hier waren geen bomen meer die me beschermden tegen de druppels. Ik kwam niet ver, de pijn van het gat was te sterk. Ik verloor de controle over mijn benen en viel op de grond. Daar bleef ik snikkend liggen met mijn hoofd in het koele, natte gras. Het gat leek me op te slokken, ik zag niets meer. Alleen mijn oren leken nog te werken, of waren het herinneringen? Ik wist het niet meer.

"Bella, ik wil niet dat je met me meegaat."

"Je bent niet goed voor me."

"Het zal zijn alsof ik er nooit geweest ben."

Ik werd langzaam verder in het gat getrokken, onwillekeurig begon ik het gevecht om weer boven te komen. Het lukte niet, ik had mezelf te erg verzwakt. De leegte had me bijna te pakken, ver weg hoorde ik een stem. Het was een man, ik wist dat ik hem kende, maar ik was te moe om zijn naam te kunnen bedenken. Ik voelde nog een scherpe steek in mijn arm voordat de duisternis me volledig overnam.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry voor het wachten, ik hoop dat het bevalt.  
twilightfreaky & Lien_the_twilighter bedankt voor de reviews_

**Verandering, LauPOV**

Ik was net ik Forks aangekomen en ik probeerde zo snel mogelijk mijn doelwit te vinden. Mijn haast werd veroorzaakt door de korte tijd die ik had voor het voltooien van mijn missie, ik zou niet lang hebben voordat ik ontdekt werd. Maar ik wilde vooral graag terug naar huis, Denali, omdat daar degene op me wachtte waar ik alweer vreselijk naar verlangde.

Irina had mijn bestaan drastisch veranderd, op de goede manier. De prijs die ik daarvoor moest betalen, het drinken van dat vieze dierenbloed, betaalde ik maar al te graag voor haar. Het was moeilijk en ik vond het vreselijk om de zwakste schakel te zijn, maar ik hield vol. Voor de rest was mijn levensstijl alleen maar verbeterd, ik vond het heerlijk om een vast huis te hebben en genoot van de liefdevolle familie en mijn vrouw. Irina was ook de rede waarom ik hier nu was.

Ik stond nog in het krijt bij de Cullens, als ze mij niet naar Denali hadden laten gaan, was ik Irina nooit tegengekomen. Nu was het mijn taak om een deel van hun familie te redden, hun zwakste schakel. Als eerste pakte ik de geur van Bella op, de zoektocht was begonnen.

Wat deed Bella in godsnaam alleen in het bos? Was ik al te laat, waar was Edward? Nu ik verscholen was tussen de bomen begon ik te rennen. De bomen waren een groene waas wanneer ik ze passeerde. Het moest een vals spoor zijn, Bella zou nooit hier kunnen zijn.

Ik stond op het punt van omkeren toen ik haar zag, midden op een open plek met wilde bloemen. Als ik haar onregelmatige hartslag niet had gehoord, zou ik hebben geloofd dat ze dood was. Ik sloop dichterbij, ik was bang dat ik haar zou laten schrikken.

Ik schrok van de uitdrukking op haar gezicht, er was alleen pijn te zien. Ze leek nog zwakker dan een normaal mens, haar huid was bijna even bleek als die van mij en ze was erg afgevallen. Wat was er gebeurd?

"Bella, kan je me horen?"

Geen reactie.

Ik tikte haar zachtjes aan op haar schouder, maar ze bleef liggen zonder ook maar een millimeter te verplaatsen. Ze was ook koud, niet zo koud als mijn huid, maar ook lang niet zo warm als ze zou moeten zijn. Ze was stervende, waar was iedereen als je ze nodig had?

Ik had geen idee wat ik moest doen, ik was immers geen dokter. De enige optie die ik had was onmogelijk, ik wist dat ik nooit zou kunnen stoppen als ik haar heerlijke bloed zou proeven. Maar ik wist ook dat ik geen andere keuze had, het was de ene dood of de andere.

Mijn ademhaling stopte, zodat de geur van het bloed me niet nog erger zou verleiden. Voorzichtig pakte ik haar hand en met de gedachte aan Irina zette ik mijn tanden in haar bovenarm.

Haar bloed was heerlijk en ik begon gulzig te drinken, wat een heerlijke maaltijd naar al die stinkbeesten. Opeens schoot Irina voor mijn gesloten ogen langs, haar ogen keken me teleurgesteld aan. Nee, dit mocht ik niet doen! Ik liet Bella's arm geschokt weer vallen, gelukkig op tijd. Angst begon op te borrelen, had ik het goed gedaan? Zouden mijn ogen weer rood zijn? En wat zou Irina denken van mijn actie?

Ik wachtte op het geschreeuw, op het moment dat ze me zou smeken om haar te doden. Maar dat moment kwam nooit, Bella bleef stil. Ze lag nog opgekruld met één arm om haar ribben geslagen. De arm die ik had gepakt lag op de grond, op de plek waar ik hem had laten vallen. Toch wist ik dat ze niet gestorven was door mijn stommiteit, haar hart bonkte en haar ademhaling was snel en ruw. Het leek wel alsof ze geen lucht kreeg.

Ik had wat fout gedaan, het kon niet anders. Maar ik was machteloos, ik kon niets doen. Het enige wat ik kon was wachten, 3 dagen lang.

Het wachten was vreselijk, nog nooit hadden 72 uren zo lang geduurd. Maar er kwam een eind aan, ik hoorde de hartslag van Bella vertragen en uiteindelijk verloor het het gevecht. Ik wachtte tot er weer beweging in het roerloze lichaam zou komen, maar er gebeurde niets.

"Bella?" Ik wachtte even, maar er kwam geen reactie. Ze was zelfs gestopt met ademen. Toch wist ik diep van binnen dat ik mijn werk goed had gedaan. Ik duwde zacht tegen haar schouder, maar er kwam geen reactie.

Ik haalde mijn mobiel uit mijn zak en zocht het nummer van de enige persoon die me kon helpen. Ik was een tijd met Irina weg geweest, we hadden de rest van de familie achtergelaten in Denali. Denali was thuis, maar ik wilde geen problemen veroorzaken met mijn zwakheid. Ik wist dat ik problemen zou veroorzaken als ik thuis de controle verloor, dus Irina had me meegenomen naar een bijna onbewoond gebied. Omdat ik mijn missie hier had en ik mijn geliefde er niet in wilde betrekken, waren we op de weg terug naar huis uit elkaar gegaan.

Ik werd uit mijn gedachten getrokken door de mooiste stem ter wereld, Irina nam de telefoon op. Ik besloot met de deur in huis te vallen, ik had niet de behoefte om het drama via de telefoon uit te leggen.

"Hoi schat, met mij. Heb jij het nummer van de Cullens?"

Een vreselijk geluid vulde het bos, een kreet van pijn kwam uit het eerst zo levenloze lichaam. Ik klapte het apparaat in mijn handen dicht en draaide me om. Een paar helderrode ogen keek me aan, de blik was vreselijk. De pijn in haar ogen was zo duidelijk dat ik mijn dode hart samen voelde trekken.

Bella keek verward rond, te verdwaasd door de pijn om echt iets te begrijpen. Opeens greep ze weer naar haar ribben en begon ze te mompelen.

"Nee, nee. Asjeblieft, dit kan niet waar zijn."

Ik snapte er niets van, waarom was ze zo van streek? Ze kende onze soort, ze hield zelfs van sommige van ons! Was ze van streek omdat ik het had gedaan en niet Edward? Of was er wat gebeurd met de Cullens, had Victoria haar plan toch veranderd? Ik moest het vragen.

"Bella, waar is Edward?"

Ze kromp in elkaar, nog een kreet van pijn ontsnapte haar lippen en voor ik het wist rende ze weg. Hoe onhandig ze eerst was geweest, zo snel en elegant was ze nu. Voor ik het wist was ze uit mijn zicht verdwenen.


	3. Chapter 3

_Twilightfreaky, lovetoread87, Lien_the_twilighter en Sophie, bedankt voor de reviews, speciaal voor jullie een snelle update.  
Sophie, Het gat van Jacob staat op blz. 209 van New Moon beschreven, mijn verhaal begint enkele dagen na deze gebeurtenis. Ik hoop dat dit duidelijk genoeg is.  
__Alle karakters zijn van ! Ik bezit niets van dit verhaal en verdien er niets mee._

**Eeuwig einde B-POV**

Mijn lichaam stond in vuur en vlam, mijn aderen waren gevuld met vuur, maar ik gaf geen kick. Het einde was eindelijk in zicht. Niet het einde van alles, maar het einde van het laatste hoopje ellende waaruit ik nog bestond. Ik wist dat het fout was, maar ik was blij dat het eindelijk over was. Mijn laatste reden die ik had gehad om te bestaan had ik vanochtend opgegeven, Charlie was beter af zonder mij.

De weg naar het einde was lang en pijnlijk, niet de vlugge dood waarop ik had gehoopt. Het vuur dat ik mijn lichaam woekerde was martelend, maar het was niets vergeleken met de pijn in mijn borstkas. De pijn was verlammend en maakte het moeilijk om te ademen, het enige wat ik kon was kijken naar een o zo bekend gezicht.

Zijn gouden ogen waren even mooi als normaal, zijn koperkleurige haar was perfect en warrig tegelijk en zijn huid was even wit en glad als ik hem altijd had gekend. De uitdrukking op zijn gezicht was me echter niet bekend, de gepijnigde blik was een kopie van de mijne.

Mijn hersenen speelden een spelletje met me. Als laatste geschenk voor mijn dood kreeg ik datgene wat ik het liefste wilde. Een Edward die me wél wilde, die het erg vond dat ik de wereld verliet, dat ik hem verliet.

Het gat deed pijn, het was een illusie. Hij zou het nooit erg vinden, ik was niet belangrijk voor hem. Ik was niet goed genoeg. Nooit zou ik zo belangrijk voor hem zijn als hij voor mij is.

Uiteindelijk hield mijn hart op met vechten en stopte mijn jachtige ademhaling. Toch voelde ik de bodem van het bos nog, misschien wel beter dan eerst. Ook hoorde ik alle geluiden haarfijn, het geritsel van de bomen, de dieren die zich verstopten en iemand die naast me zat. Waarom moest ik nog langer wachten op mijn einde?

"Bella?" Ik herkende mijn naam, maar ook de stem deed ergens een belletje rinkelen. Toch kon ik geen gezicht of naam aan de stem koppelen. Ik had ook geen behoefte om er iets aan te koppelen, ik wilde mijn einde!

De persoon naast me werd blijkbaar ongeduldig, ik kreeg een por tegen mijn schouder. Ik had geen zin om te reageren, alles wat ik wilde was hier blijven liggen en wachten. Mijn gedachten raasden onwillekeurig door en ik begon te twijfelen. Was ik misschien al dood en was ik in mijn persoonlijke hel beland? Mijn hel, waar ik voor altijd zou moeten rouwen om het verlies van DE familie.

De vreemdeling naast me stond op en begon te spreken, ik was niet geïnteresseerd. Niets kon me nog schelen. Toch brak er één naam door in mijn hoofd, ik schreeuwde het uit van pijn toen het gat nog een beetje verder werd opengebroken. Waarom sprak de vreemdeling oven hen? Wie was hij?

Ik sprong op en opende voor de eerste keer mijn ogen. Alles was veel duidelijker, wat was er allemaal aan de hand? Ik keek verwilderd rond, tot ik het gezicht van de vreemdeling zag.

Ik kende deze vreemdeling inderdaad. Laurent met zijn olijfkleurige huid en zwarte haar. Een herinnering schoot voorbij, het honkbalveld met de nomaden. Ik besefte dat is dood was, maar dit was niet de menselijke dood die ik had verwacht. In plaats daarvan had ik het eeuwige bestaan gekregen.

De zwarte humor van de situatie drong langzaam tot me door. Had ik een paar maanden geleden niet alles willen inruilen voor dit leven? Ik had gesmeekt, maar het was me verboden. En nu, nu niets meer zin had, had ik mijn zin gekregen. Een cadeau dat iets te laat was gekomen, wat haatte ik cadeaus!

Laurent gaf me niet de tijd om weg te zakken in mijn gedachten. Hij keek me bezorgd aan, in een klein moment van helderheid zag ik een klein verschil in zijn uiterlijk. Zijn ogen waren meer oranje dan rood. Ik had mijn hersenen aan het werk kunnen zetten om de reden te bedenken, maar ik had er echt geen puf meer voor.

"Bella, waar is Edward?"

Alleen al zijn naam was teveel, ik kromp in elkaar en gromde van de pijn. Ik moest weg, weg van de pijn, weg van de herinneringen, weg van mijn oude leven.

Ik vloog door het bos, de bomen raasden in een waas voorbij en voor het eerst in mijn leven, correctie: bestaan, deden mijn benen wat ze moesten doen. Ik rende op topsnelheid, het was moeiteloos ondanks de pijn die mijn hoofd bezig hield. Mijn benen faalden nooit, elke pas die ik maakte was even groot en vol kracht.

Ik had nog niet geademd in de tijd dat ik was ontwaakt, ik was bang dat de pijn in mijn borstkas erdoor zou verergeren. Naarmate ik verder van mijn oude huis was, werd de pijn minder. Met elke pas die ik maakte, voelde ik hoe het gat minder begon te kloppen. Dicht ging het niet, maar het werd even verdraagzaam als het was geweest in de tijd met Jake.

De horzin begon weer rood te kleuren toen de zon langzaam aan haar weg omhoog begon. Ook het bos werd minder dicht. In de verte zag ik het einde van de beschutting. Ik wist dat ik zou gaan glinsteren als ik in aanraking kwam met het zonlicht, de vage herinnering van de weide stond nog in mijn geheugen gegrift. Toch rende ik door, waarom zou ik me druk maken om ontmaskering? Ik was alles al kwijt, ik had niets meer te verliezen.

"Bella, doe niet zo stom! Stop met rennen!" De fluweelzachte stem trilde van woede. Ik stond binnen een seconde stil en keek om me heen. Ik zag alles, maar niet waar ik naar zocht. Er waren enkel dieren in het bos. Ik zette langzaam een stap naar voren.

"Waag het niet! Je hebt het beloofd!"

Teleurstelling golfde over me heen toen ik besefte dat de stem een creatie was van mijn eigen hersenen. Hij was nergens hier, dit was gewoon een herhaling van de zoveelste illusie. Ik zakte neer op de grond. De stem had gelijk, ik kon niet verder. Ik ging liggen en staarde naar boven, mijn ogen zagen niets. Ik was verdoemd tot eeuwige rouw.

Ik liet voor de eerste keer mijn gedachten terug gaan naar de mooie tijden. Het gat brandde, maar dat maakte me niet uit. Ik was te bang alles te vergeten, ik wist dat menselijke herinneringen zouden wegvagen. Hij mocht niet wegvagen, hij was de enige die mijn hart had gehad en het zou ook altijd de zijne zijn.

Opeens hoorde ik iemand rennen, te snel om mens te zijn. Ik vloog overeind, klaar om aan te vallen. Een rode flits vloog door het bos en binnen een paar seconde stond ze voor me. Haar vuurrode ogen stonden vol met haat en woede.

Victoria.


	4. Chapter 4

_Lien_the_twilighter, Sophie en Twilightfreaky, bedankt voor de reviews! Ik wilde eigenlijk sneller updaten, maar alles liep thuis even anders. Ik hoop dat jullie er weer van genieten, want ik ben zelf niet helemaal tevreden._

**Vijand **

"Ah, kijk wie we hier hebben. Bella, toch helemaal alleen?" De mierzoete stem zat vol haat terwijl er een neppe glimlach op haar gezicht zat geplakt. Als blikken konden doden, was ik nu al een hoopje as op de grond geweest. "Bevalt het nieuwe leven je een beetje?"

"Lieg, vertel dat alles prima gaat." De beeldschone stem was niet meer woedend zoals voorheen, maar zijn woorden dulden geen tegenspraak. Ik gehoorzaamde zonder ook maar een seconde na te denken.

"Het gaat zo zijn gangetje. Maar vertel eens hoe het met jou gaat." Mijn acteertalent was er blijkbaar op vooruit gegaan, nu ik niet meer kon blozen kwam alles veel geloofwaardiger over. Zonder moeite speelde ik haar spelletje mee, de lach verdween al snel van haar gezicht en ze gromde zacht.

"Jouw Edward heeft mijn hele leven verwoest en jij durft me te vragen hoe het gaat?" Victoria spatte de woorden uit terwijl ik al mijn zelfbeheersing in de strijd gooide om niet in elkaar te krimpen bij het horen van zijn naam. Gelukkig was Victoria te druk om mijn kleine stuiptrekking op te merken, ze vervolgde haar monoloog.

"Nu heb ik eens nagedacht. Jouw Edward moet meer lijden dan een akelige dood. Zijn lijdensweg moet even zwaar zijn als de mijne, dus het leek me wel zo eerlijk om een geliefde voor een geliefde te ruilen. Jouw Edward nam mijn James van me weg en nu zal ik zijn Bella van hem wegnemen."

Ik was niet onder de indruk van haar woorden, alsof dood zo'n grote straf was. Toch twijfelde ik wat als ze het toch niet voldoende vond om mijn bestaan te beëindigen en naar hem ging? Ze kon de familie verwonden of zelfs vermoorden als ze erachter kwam dat ze geen geliefde had gekregen. En hoewel ik naar het einde verlangde, gunde ik het haar het plezier niet wat ze aan mijn dood zou beleven.

Victoria hurkte, klaar voor de aanval. Haar ogen op mijn nek gericht, haar doelwit was duidelijk. Toch wachtte ze, ze wilde een gevecht wist ik. Ze wilde wraak, geen executie. Ze had geen geduld en begon rond te cirkelen, op zoek naar mijn zwakke plek.

"Bella, vecht!" Zijn stem gaf me het laatste zetje in de rug en ik kroop ook in aanvallende positie.

Victoria sprong op me af, maar ik was snel genoeg om opzij te springen. Al snel drong het tot me door dat ik in het nadeel was, ik was misschien sneller en sterker, maar Victoria had de ervaring aan haar kant. Ik kon steeds net op tijd haar aanvallen ontwijken, maar daar was ik zo druk mee bezig dat ik niet tot aanvallen kwam. Langzaam begon paniek mijn lichaam over te nemen, ik kon dit niet.

"Probeer haar van achteren aan te vallen" sprak de stem van mijn reddende engel. Zijn stem vaagde de paniek weg toen ik wist dat ik met zijn hulp een kans maakte.

De dodelijke dans duurde en duurde, Victoria's gezicht was getekend met een grimas en ze gromde zo nu en dan uit frustratie. Ik was doodstil en probeerde me te concentreren op de bewegingen die ze maakte. Ik deed mijn uiterste best.

Het bleek niet genoeg te zijn, ik gilde het uit toen haar tanden mijn bovenarm doorboorden. Het gif stak in de wond die ze had veroorzaakt, ik voelde haar lippen naar boven krullen. Ze wist het, ik had verloren.

"Nee, geef niet op! Nu kan je toeslaan, haar nek!" De stem was wanhopig, maar hij had gelijk. Victoria was zo belust op een pijnlijke dood dat ze het praktische was vergeten. Haar rug was onbeschermd. Ik pakte haar beide armen vast en zette mijn tanden in haar nek. Ik voelde hoe haar tanden mijn arm verlieten toen zij het uitschreeuwde in pijn. Dat was het laatste geluid dat ze maakte. Met het geluid van scheurend ijzer verwijderde ik haar hoofd van haar romp.

Snel ontbond ik de rest van haar lichaam en zocht ik naar materiaal voor een brandstapel. Zodra het vuur sterk genoeg was, gooide ik de delen van Victoria in de vlammen. Het vuur raasde en vrat aan de laatste stukken van mijn vijand. Een vreselijke geur verspreidde zich door het bos. Zodra ik zeker wist dat Victoria niet meer bestond, vluchtte ik.

Ik liet me in de rivier vallen die langs het vuur stroomde. Zo was ik er zeker van dat niemand me nog kon volgen. Ik zwom een aantal kilometer tegen de stroom in terwijl ik ervoor zorgde dat ik niets aanraakte om achtervolgers te voorkomen.

Pas toen ik me veilig genoeg voelde, klom ik uit het water en ademde ik eens diep in. Door alle gebeurtenissen had ik nog geen tijd gehad om rustig na te denken en te wennen aan mijn nieuwe lichaam. Mijn hand greep naar mijn keel toen ik het vuur voelde oplaaien.

Ik had geen idee hoe ik moest jagen, wat als ik per ongeluk een mens aanviel? Ik kon mijn zelfbeheersing toch niet zomaar laten gaan? Ik wist dat ik geen keus had, ik kon niets anders dan mijn instinct loslaten.  
Heel voorzichtig ademde ik in via mijn neus. Ik zocht naar een spoor van iets eetbaars, maar niet te lekker. Ik hoopte dat ik zo een dier zou opsporen in plaats van de normale maaltijd van een vampier. Een onaantrekkelijke geur leek me veilig genoeg en ik schoot weg om mijn dorst te gaan lessen.

De eland had geen tijd om ook maar na te denken over vluchten. In mijn haast om de dorst te lessen, sloeg ik hem tegen de grond en beet ik door het vlees alsof het boter was. De smaak van het bloed was verkeerd, maar de warme vloeistof voelde goed in mijn keel. Veel te snel naar mijn zin was de eland leeg. Ik verstopte het karkas en sloop verder op zoek naar mijn volgende prooi.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ik ben net terug van kamp, daarom een late update. Hij is wat langer dan normaal, Edward is een fijn personage als POV. Het volgende hoofdstuk is al in de maak, misschien komt hij heel snel als jullie me weer zo fijn steunen!  
Alle personages zijn van Stepenie Meyer._

**Zwart gat, EdPOV**

Er trippelde een rat voorbij, zijn pootjes vlogen over de houten vloer van de kleine, stoffige zolder. Ik zat hier alweer een tijdje, maar hoe lang precies wist ik niet. De zolder paste perfect bij mijn humeur, hij was grimmig en verlaten. Ik stoorde me niet aan al het ongedierte, de beesten wisten heel goed dat ik gevaarlijk was. Ik was een monster.

Ik had het mooiste wezen dat op de aardbol rondliep pijn gedaan. En niet een enkele keer, steeds weer opnieuw had ik haar blootgesteld aan gevaar. En dat alleen voor mijn eigen geluk. Ik verlangde met de dag meer naar haar, maar voor deze ene keer zou ik niet egoïstisch zijn. Voor haar gaf ik mijn eigen geluk op.

Er trilde wat in mijn broekzak, mijn mobiel vroeg om aandacht. Het was niet de eerste keer vandaag, het apparaat maakte overuren vandaag. Ik zuchtte, iemand leek niet genegeerd te willen worden. Langzaam reikte ik naar mijn broek om de bron van irritatie te verwijderen. 'Alice' stond er vermeld op het display. Ik had het kunnen weten, alleen mijn favoriete zus zou 61 keer bellen in een paar uur. Ik schoof de mobiel open en legde hem tegen mijn oor.

"Alice?" Mijn stem was nog altijd rauw van de pijn, hoewel het al maanden geleden was dat mijn leven zijn kleur verloor.

"Edward, je moet thuiskomen." Leerden ze het dan nooit, ik kon niet naar huis. Niemand hoefde met mij te lijden, niemand hoefde me zo te zien. Het zou Esmés hart breken. Waarom kon niemand dit begrijpen?

"Ik kan niet naar huis komen, so……"

"Je begrijpt het niet, we hebben je nodig. Het is een noodgeval!" De paniek en frustratie in haar stem drong nu pas tot me door. Wat was er aan de hand, ik hoopte dat er niemand gewond was.

"Ik kom eraan." Zelfs in mijn grijze wereld kon ik mijn familie niet in de steek laten. Ik moest gaan helpen. Al snel lag het huis achter me en snelde ik naar het vliegveld.

Toen ik het bekende huis in Denali naderde, klonken de vertrouwde gedachten van mijn familie door mijn hoofd. Iedereen was er: mijn familie, Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, Tanya, Irina en Laurent. Alle gedachten waren gefocust op Laurent, die Romeo en Julia in zijn hoofd aan het citeren was. Wat probeerde hij te verbergen?

Toen ik binnenkwam staarde iedereen me met ongeloof aan, ik probeerde er niet op te letten. Ze hadden het recht om verbaasd te zijn, ik had ze niet meer gezien sinds ik Forks had verlaten. Ik zocht snel naar de gezichten van mijn vader en moeder voordat ik mijn favoriete zus aankeek. Het elfachtige gezicht was vol frustratie, haar gedachten waren kleine vage visioenen. Niets was duidelijk genoeg.

"Wat is er aan de hand?" Mijn stem klonk gepikeerd, ik kon nog geen spoor van gevaar vinden. Hadden ze geprobeerd me weer naar huis te lokken? Of was er echt wat aan de hand? En wat betekenden de vage flitsen in het hoofd van Alice?

Niemand antwoordde, niemand bewoog en niemand maakte aanstalten om ook maar iets te doen. Ik voelde mijn woede al opkomen, wat was er nu zo belangrijk? Ik zocht steun bij mijn vader, hij zou het vast vertellen.

"Laurent had een belangrijke mededeling, maar volgens hem was het uitermate belangrijk dat jij het ook hoorde. Asjeblieft Edward, wij weten ook niets. Laurent, vertel ons wat er aan de hand is."

Laurents blik schoot langs iedereen, hij moest nu wel. Hoewel Carlisle vriendelijk was geweest, was de toon van een leider duidelijk te horen. Hij keek me recht aan en zuchtte even voordat hij begon.

"Het gaat over Bella."

Alles stopte even, haar naam boorde door mijn dode hart. Ik vocht tegen de pijn en verschool me in de gedachten van mijn familieleden. Angst en verdriet was overal, Carlisle en Esmé rouwden om een verloren dochter, Alice mistte haar beste vriendin, Jasper voelde zich nog altijd schuldig en zag hoe zijn vrouw haar vrolijkheid verloren had. Ook Emmett was niet meer de oude, hij miste Bella als een verloren zusje. Zelfs bij Rosalie was er pijn te bekennen, niet om Bella, maar om onze verscheurde familie. En dat alles was mijn schuld, ik had alles verpest. Ik was een egoïstisch monster. De pijn van de anderen maakte het gat alleen groter en ik was het gevecht aan het verliezen.

Snel verdiepte ik me in een veiliger hoofd, Irina leek me geschikt. Irina groef herinneringen op wat er was gebeurd toen ze Laurent een paar dagen kwijt was geweest. De angst toen hij geen contact opnam, hij zou enkel een paar uurtjes later thuiskomen van hun gezamenlijke wereldreis. Daarop volgde de opluchting toen hij weer voor de deur stond en de schok sloeg in als een bliksemslag toen ze naar zijn oranje ogen keek.

Ik gromde, oranje was een verkeerde kleur. Hij was toch een verrader, we waren stom geweest. We hadden hem nooit kunnen vertrouwen!

"Wat heb je met haar gedaan? Heb je afgemaakt waar James mee begonnen was? Hoe kon je, vuile verrader!"

Twee paar handen grepen me vast toen ik omhoog vloog uit mijn stoel. Mijn tanden klapten op elkaar vlak voor Laurents nek. Ik worstelde, maar Jasper en Emmett waren te sterk. Jasper probeerde me te kalmeren, maar mijn woede en pijn waren te hevig. Ik keek recht in Laurents gezicht, maar kon niets doen. Hij had zijn handen opgeheven en begon geschokt met praten.

"Je begrijpt het niet, luister eerst. Ik ging naar Forks om jullie te waarschuwen, ik ging alleen omdat ik Irina niet in gevaar wilde brengen. Victoria had contact met me opgenomen en ik wilde jullie op de hoogte brengen van haar plannen. Ik ben een tijd weg geweest met Irina, dus ik had geen idee dat jullie hier waren. Daarom was ik geschokt toen ik jullie niet kon vinden. Bella's geur vond ik terug in het bos, helemaal alleen. Ik heb het op een lopen gezet, ik was bang dat ik al te laat was. Ik was bang dat er wat met jullie gebeurd was, jij en Bella leken zo onafscheidelijk. Toen ik haar eindelijk vond, dacht ik dat ze gestorven was."

Hij huiverde even bij de herinnering, de pijn in mijn borst werd ondragelijk toen ik mijn engel zag in zijn hoofd. Haar gezicht was nog bleker dan voorheen, de enige kleur was het blauwe van haar wallen en haar prachtige gezicht was vertekend met pijn. Het beeld sneed als een brandend mes door mijn hart. Ik had dit gedaan, ik had haar gemarteld, ik had haar vermoord. Ik kon de pijn niet meer aan en zakte snikkend terug op de bank. Ik voelde de armen van mijn moeder al snel om me heen, maar zelfs zij kon dit niet meer goedmaken. Met de laatste restjes kracht die ik nog had, luisterde ik naar het verhaal van Laurent.

"Ik ben dan wel geen dokter, maar het was duidelijk dat Bella op het randje van de dood balanceerde. Ze lag zo stil, ze leek niet er niet eens tegen te vechten. Ik zag geen andere optie dan haar te veranderen. Als ik iets anders had geweten had ik het gedaan, ik was bang dat ik zou falen. Ik had het bijna verprutst, maar het was gelukt. Toch was het anders dan normaal, ze bewoog niet, schreeuwde niet. Ze deed gewoon helemaal niets. Na drie dagen wist ik het niet meer en belde ik Irina op om zo met jullie in contact te komen. Ze ontwaakte op het moment dat ik jullie naam zei. Om een of andere rede kwam alle pijn er toen in één keer uit, ik heb nog nooit zo'n gepijnigde schreeuw gehoord. Toen ik haar vroeg naar Edward, rende ze weg. Ik was zo geschokt dat ik haar niet meteen volgde. Ze was vreselijk snel en haar geur was niet goed te vinden, dus het duurde een hele dag voordat ik haar spoor weer gevonden had. Ik kwam uit op een open plek waar haar geur samen kwam met die van Victoria. In het midden van de open plek lagen de smeulende resten van een brandstapel. Vlak daarnaast vond ik dit."

Uit zijn zak haalde hij een stukje blauwe stof. Ik kende de stof, hoe vaak had ik die stof aangeraakt? Hoe vaak had ik de kleur ervan gecomplimenteerd? Het was haar favoriete blouse en de mijne.

Ik had gedacht dat de pijn niet erger kon worden, maar ik had het mis. Ik was haar nu echt kwijt, nooit zou ik haar meer kunnen zien. Ze had niet het leven gekregen waarvoor ik was vertrokken. Ik had haar onbeschermd achtergelaten, ik had haar verwoest. Ik had haar indirect vermoord. Ik gaf het gevecht op, het was over. Alles was over.

Nog even gleden mijn gedachten af naar Alice. Er liep een jongen met bronskleurig haar door een gangenstelsel. Hij schreed langs gedaantes met mantels, maar besteedde aan niemand aandacht. In een kamer met 3 tronen knielde hij voor een drietal mannen. Met een gebroken stem smeekte hij ze om zijn laatste wens te vervullen. Hij vroeg om een einde aan het bestaan.

"Nee!" Hoorde ik Alice schreeuwen. Hoewel ze dichtbij was, klonk haar stem ver weg.


	6. Chapter 6

_Ja, ik leef nog!  
Sorry, school en mijn leven hadden me even in beslag genomen. Ik heb nu vakantie en veel opgekropte inspiratie, dus ik hoop jullie weer te kunnen vermaken.  
Melina, Stifte, Sophie, lovetoreadtwilight en twilightfreaky super bedankt voor de reviews en alvast een fijne kerst.  
Alle personages zijn van S. Meyer!_

**Alleen – B. POV**

Ik keek naar de vreemdeling die me vanuit het water strak aankeek. Ik had het bloed van mijn kleding willen wassen in de rivier, maar ik bevroor toen ik een weerspiegeling in het water zag.

De vreemdeling had angstaanjagende, rode ogen die door me heen leken te staren. Toch keek ik niet weg. Ik bleef doodstil zitten, verlamd van angst. Zijn bewoog ook niet, ze zat even roerloos stil als ik, ze knipperde zelfs niet met haar ogen. Het was alsof ze wachtte op mijn beweging, voordat ze zelf toesloeg.

Met moeite bekeek ik de rest van haar gezicht. Haar haar was lang en donker, een paar tinten donkerder dan het mijne en met een mooiere glas. Haar huid leek witter dan sneeuw door de donkere lokken die langs haar gezicht vielen. Haar gelaatstrekken waren perfect, een perfectie die ik enkel kende van Hem en zijn familie.

Een golf van woede overspoelde me toen ik aan Hem dacht, een rode waas verscheen voor mijn ogen. Mijn verstand leek verdwenen te zijn toen ik me weer op het meisje richtte. Het maakte niets uit dat ze niets met Hem te maken had, ik moest mijn woede kwijt. Daarom begon ik op haar in te slaan, mijn vuisten knalden tegen haar gezicht, maar sloegen er dwars doorheen. Het leek wel alsof ik tegen een geest vocht, haar gezicht verdween wanneer mijn handen het raakten.

Ik wist niet hoe lang ik haar probeerde te raken, mijn vuisten bleven in een onmenselijk tempo stoten uitdelen. Maar uiteindelijk ebde de woede weer weg. Het drong tot me door dat ik doorweekt was, hoewel het niet regende. Toen mijn verstand weer terugkeerde had ik onmiddellijk spijt van mijn acties. Wat had die vreemdelinge mij aangedaan om zo tegen haar uit te vallen? Ik liet mijn hoofd zakken als teken van berouw en keek naar de golven in de rivier.

Opeens drong het tot me door, ik was zowel opgelucht als geschokt toen het allemaal duidelijk werd. Ik zat bij een rivier, het was mijn weerspiegeling waar ik naar had zitten kijken. Ik had niemand pijn gedaan!

Maar dat betekende ook dat het gezicht mijn gezicht was, dat mijn bruine ogen hadden plaatsgemaakt voor die monsterlijke rode ogen. Dat ik een monster was, iets wat uit het niets aan kon vallen. Ik had een onschuldig iemand pijn kunnen doen!

Dit was ik niet, ik zocht verwoed naar een deel van mezelf dat ik wel kende. Een deel wat geen monster was. De zoektocht leverde niet het gewenste resultaat op, het leidde me naar vage beelden. Het leken wel beelden van een oude film, vervaagd door het vele afspelen, maar toch bekend. Het waren beelden van Hem.

Ik schreeuwde het uit van frustratie en pijn. Hij had mij dit aangedaan, door hem was ik hier. Door hem was ik wat ik nu was, een monster. Ik was niet goed genoeg geweest, ik was te saai. Kon hij me nu maar zien, als een mooi maar afschuwelijk monster.

Ik zou hem aantrekken met mijn stem, gezicht, zelfs met mijn geur. Alsof hij zou kunnen vluchten, dacht ik bitter terwijl ik het op een lopen zette. De wind waaide door mijn haar, bomen flitsten voorbij en mijn voeten leken de grond niet meer te raken. Alsof hij zich zou kunnen verdedigen. Ik stopte uit het niets en wierp me op de zwerfkei die rechts van me lag, ik bleef erop inslaan tot er enkel nog grind voor mijn voeten lag.

Tot mijn schrik zag ik opeens de gelijkenis tussen mij en de steen. Ik was even hard en koud als de steen die in kleine stukjes aan mijn voeten lag. Maar dat was niet het enige, ik was ook totaal kapot. Ik had helemaal niets meer, Hij was weg en had zijn familie meegenomen, Jake wilde me niet meer en ik was een gevaar voor mijn eigen ouders. En zelfs het laatste beetje wat ik nog had was weggevaagd, ik was mezelf kwijt. Ik was helemaal alleen.

Ik zakte in elkaar, mijn benen leken me niet meer te kunnen dragen. Ik snikte hevig, maar mijn gezicht dat weer gedroogd was door de wind werd niet opnieuw nat. Mijn gesnik was een droge naklank van het huilen wat ik vroeger had kunnen doen.

Ik lag uren op de grond, teveel emoties raasden door mij heen. Haat, liefde, spijt, heimwee, woede, verdriet. Ik kon mijn eigen moodswings niet bijhouden, het was teveel tegelijker tijd. Ik ademde met stoten, ik was de controle over zowel mijn lichaam als geest volledig kwijt.

Een zoete geur maakte een eind aan de achtbaan van emoties, voor ik het wist stond ik weer overeind. Ik had nog maar aandacht voor één ding, de afkomst van de hypnotiserende geur veegde al mijn problemen weg. Ik raasde door het bos, sneller dan ooit. Ik liep volledig op instinct, ik hoefde niet na te denken, ik was hier goed in.

De geur werd sterker, machtiger met de pas die ik zette. Het duurde niet lang voordat ik oog in oog stond met mijn prooi. Terwijl ik rondsloop om de beste aanvalspositie te bepalen, schreeuwde er een kleine, zwakke stem in mijn achterhoofd dat er iets mis was met dit slachtoffer. Heel even wierp ik een blik over het ding op de grond, mijn komende maaltijd.

De stem had gelijk, mijn gebruikelijke prooi was veel hariger. Dit exemplaar had alleen haar op het hoofd, netjes bijeengebonden met een touwtje. Ook de ogen waren anders, ze waren groen met een witte rand als buitenkant. De voorpoten waren ook korter en anders gebouwd dan de achterpoten. Waar het ding geen haar had, zaten lappen om de huid te verbergen. Ergens herkende ik het ding, maar waarom zou ik nog langer nadenken over het uiterlijk? Wat er van binnen stroomde, dat was belangrijk! Het zoete bloed waar ik zo naar verlangde was binnen handbereik.

Met een diepe grom zonk ik in elkaar, klaar voor de aanval, toen mijn prooi opeens opkeek. Haar groene ogen zochten naar de oorsprong van het geluid. Een vage herinnering kwam weer bij me op.

"_Ze heette Elizabeth. Elizabeth Masen. Zijn vader, Edward senior, is nooit meer bijgekomen in het ziekenhuis. Hij overleed tijdens de eerste griepgolf. Maar Elizabeth was bijna tot het allerlaatst bij haar volle bewustzijn. Edward lijkt heel erg op haar – haar haren hadden diezelfde vreemde bronzen tint en haar ogen waren precies dezelfde kleur groen. "_

Uit angst voor de pijn van de herinnering hield ik mijn adem in, wachtend op de pijn. De onweerstaanbare geur kwam niet meer binnen en hoewel ik bol stond van bloedlust kon ik even helder nadenken. Ik stond op het punt een mens aan te vallen, dit wilde ik niet! Ik had gekozen voor de andere manier en ik zou het volhouden.

Ik hield mijn tanden op elkaar en zette het op een rennen. Weg van de bewoonde wereld, pas daar zou ik weer beginnen met ademen. Ik zou naar een plek gaan waar ik niemand kon verwonden, waar ik niemand tot last was.

………………………………………….

_A/N: Zoals jullie hebben kunnen lezen is Bella dus geen perfecte newborn hier. Ze is niet volledig losgeslagen, maar ook niet zo perfect als in BD. Ik wil graag even uitleggen waarom. Ik ben van mening dat Bella in BD zo perfect is omdat ze al een goede kennis had van wat ze kon verwachten, ze erg onzelfzuchtig is en omdat ze in een hele goede omgeving is. In dit verhaal is het echter anders, als Edward vertrekt in NM heeft ze slechts de helft of zelfs een kwart van deze kennis en heeft ze enkel haar aard zich mee in controle te houden. Ik hoop dat dit voor verheldering zorgt._


	7. Chapter 7

__

Mijn word is ermee opgehouden, dus moest ik mijn hoofdstuk hier op fanfiction schrijven. Nu heb ik geen spellingscontrole, dus ik hoop dat ik niet over fouten heen lees.  
Mijn eerste levensbehoefte begint dringend te worden, ik kan niet leven zonder reviews! Annebella15 en Elfje001 bedankt voor het behouden van mijn leven ;).  
Hoofdstuk 8 is al bijna af, wie reviewt krijgt een stukje cadeau voordat ik het publiceer!  
Nog een gelukkig nieuwjaar  
PS ik heb single line breaks gebruikt, omdat ik het anders nogal onduidelijk vond worden in verband met alle sprongen in dit hoofdstuk. Leest dit prettiger of vinden jullie het fijner als ik de oude opmaak gebruik?

* * *

**Heimwee - E-POV**

De tijd ging langzamer voorbij dan ooit. Elke seconde leek een eeuw, elk uur leek een millenium en elke dag duurde langer dan het bestaan van de aarde. Ik leefde in een stomme film, alles was van zijn kleur beroofd en niets drong meer tot me door. Het eerste jaar was het ergst geweest voor mijn familie. Ik lag alleen op mijn kamer, opgerold in een hoek en dacht aan mijn gestorven engel. Ik kwam enkel mijn kamer uit om te jagen, maar nam genoegen met het eerste beest wat ik tegen kwam. Ik had gedacht dat Bella achterlaten het ergste was wat ik kon doen, maar er bleek nog een grotere pijn te bestaan.  
Toen ik haar achterliet in Forks, had ik het voor haar gedaan. Ik kon weggaan omdat het beter was voor haar, het was te gevaarlijk om haar in mijn buurt te houden. Ik verliet haar uit liefde. Maar ik wist ook dat ik terug zou kunnen keren, ik zou kunnen kijken of het goed met haar ging en haar geluk zou me kracht geven om weer te vertrekken. Natuurlijk zou ik jaloers zijn op de man die mijn plaats had ingenomen, die haar wel de dingen kon geven die ze nodig had. Maar zelfs al kon ik haar niet aanraken, ik had haar kunnen zien, ik had kunnen genieten van haar blos. Dat was nu niet meer mogelijk. Ik kon niet weten of het goed met haar ging, ik wist zelfs niet of er een leven na de dood bestond voor ons! En ik kon haar niet achterna, mijn familie bond me aan deze planeet.  
Mijn familie was de enige reden waardoor ik nog op deze aardbol rondliep. Het eerste jaar had Alice me in de gaten gehouden en elke keer als ik ook maar aan de enige uitweg dacht, was ik alweer tegen de grond gewerkt door mijn broers. Normaal hadden ze me niet tegen kunnen houden, maar nu was ik geen partij voor ze. Ik was verzwakt door mijn slechte eetgewoonten en het verdriet van het verlies van Bella had me volledig opgeslokt. Mijn gave was zo verzwakt dat ik geen toegang meer had tot de gedachten van mijn familie, het was volledig stil. Heel soms, als iemand iets naar me schreeuwde of als ik mijn best deed, ving ik nog iets op, maar dat was zelden het geval. De eerste maanden was ik zo verdwaasd dat ik het niet had gemerkt en toen ik erachter kwam kon het me niet schelen. Pas toen een jaar verstreken was begon ik weer vlagen op te vangen, en wat ik toen had gehoord had me wakker geschud.

Ik had 3 weken niet meer gejaagd en was sinds mijn vorige uitje niet meer bewogen. Een laagje stof bedekte mijn kleding en niemand durfde het aan om het weg te halen. Ik was een verloren standbeeld in een verwoeste stad dat lag te wachten tot het door de elementen werd verwoest. Sinds een lange tijd drong er iets tot me door, een geluid dat mijn ijskoude, gebroken hart vertrapte. Het zachte gesnik kwam van beneden, uit gewoonte zocht ik naar de gedachten van het betreffende familielid. Eerst was er de angstaanjagende stilte, maar toen ik beter mijn best deed kwamen er flitsen door.

In de eerste flits herkende ik Carlisle, maar er was wat fout aan zijn uitstraling. Zijn eeuwig vriendelijke blik was weg, de kleine glimlach was nergens te bekennen. Zijn rust had plaatsgemaakt voor frustratie terwijl hij bezig was met zijn patient. Hij keek op toen Esmé hem riep en lachte even. De lach bereikte zijn ogen niet, maar hij liep naar haar toe en omhelsde haar. Toen werd hij weer serieus.  
"Hoe is het thuis?" vroeg hij, hopend op een ander antwoord dan alle andere dagen.  
"Nog geen verandering." Esmé liet haar hoofd hangen toen ze met verdriet aan haar familie dacht.  
"Het komt wel goed schat." Carlisle probeerde hoopvol te klinken, maar hij kon zelfs zichzelf niet voor de gek houden.

Toen het beeld wegviel zuchtte ik en zette ik nog meer kracht om het te kunnen volgen. Van het ziekenhuis waren we naar het huis gegaan en Esmé dwaalde doelloos door de woonkamer, op zoek naar dingen die ze kon doen. Haar oog viel op een vaas in de vensterbank met een verwelkte bloem. Terwijl ze onderweg was naar de vaas om de bloem te vervangen. Iets wat normaal niet nodig was, Emmett had de gewoonte om tijdens het spelen vab zijn games per ongeluk vazen te zaken met zijn druk bewegende armen. Esmé zuchtte en probeerde de moed erin te houden. Ze mompelde dat alles tenminste heel bleef nu Emmett zich naar zijn leeftijd was gaan gedragen. Opeens werd ze omarmd door een snikkende Rosalie.  
"Ik wil mijn Emmett terug" snotterde ze tussen het huilen door. Ze had haar hoofd op de schouder van Esmé, als een kind dat steun zocht bij haar moeder. Esmé had de energie niet om blij te zijn met het gebaar, ze kon het niet aan dat haar kinderen zoveel verdriet hadden.  
"Het komt wel goed Rose" Maar ook haar poging tot steun faalde, niemand geloofde nog in een happy end.

Weer veranderde het beeld, de zon zou over een paar minuten opkomen en Esmé keek verward haar slaapkamer rond. Het stapeltje kleding dat echter altijd klaarlag was nergens te bekennen. Verwoed begon ze te zoeken, Alice had nog nooit geen kleding neergelegd. Ze was razend als je zelf probeerde een outfit samen te stellen, dat was haar taak. Heel vertwijfeld fluisterde Esmé haar naam.  
In een kamer verderop kraakte een bed, Alice kwam overeind.  
"Esmé roept, is het goed als ik even weg ga? We kunnen er even tussenuit gaan als ik terug ben als dat helpt." Ik had moeite met het herkennen van de stem van mijn favoriete zus, de onuitputtelijke elf was verdwenen en een wanhopig, klein meisje was verschenen.  
"Ga maar, hij heeft weer een slechtere dag. Ik kan het nog wel even aan, maar we vertrekken zodra je terug bent." Jaspers stem was ruw, alsof hij al uren had liggen huilen.  
"Ik ben zo snel mogelijk terug. Het komt wel goed Jazz." Deze belofte had niet de zekerheid van een visioen, nee deze belofte was het laatste beetje hoop dat er nog was. En met die woorden slofte ze naar de kamer van Esmé om wat kleding uit de kast te trekken.

En weer sprongen haar gedachten over. Ik wist wat er komen ging, wie er in deze gedachten de hoofdrol zouden hebben. Haar verloren dochter die een groot deel van haar favoriete zoon met zich mee had genomen. Ik zag mezelf onder het stof in een hoekje liggen, mijn blik op oneindig. Het enige teken van leven was de pijn die op mijn gezicht was te lezen, verder kon ik doorgaan voor een lijk. In mijn hand had ik een bebloed shirt, het shirt dat ze had gedragen op haar verjaardag. De dag waarop alles mis was gegaan, waardoor ik die grote fout had gemaakt. De dag die ervoor zorgde dat ons happy end nooit meer zou komen.

Opeens was het stil, de stilte was onaangenaam als een stilte voor de storm. Lang duurde het dan ook niet. Een vaas werd tegen de wand aan gesmeten, een ruit werd ingeslagen en er werd iets van hout doormidden geslagen. Esmé krijste of haar leven ervan af hing, het galmde door het hele huis.  
"Het komt niet goed. Verdomme, het komt nooit meer goed!"  
Mijn mond viel open van verbazing. Was dit de Esmé die zo goed voor ons zorgde, die altijd voor ons klaarstond en nooit haar geduld verloor? Ik had haar nog nooit horen vloeken en zelfs in haar eerste jaar was ze ontzettend zuinig geweest op haar spullen. Vroeger hadden we haar zelfs geplaagd dat ze meer van haar huizen hield dan van ons.  
De schok zorgde voor een korte helderheid in mijn gedachten. Ik had weer een fout begaan, ik deed weer de personen waarvan ik hield pijn. Het was tijd om mijn egoïstische ik overboord te gooien, ik moest leren om het goede te doen voor anderen. Niet wat ik dacht wat goed voor ze was, maar datgene doen wat echt hielp. Ik moest sterk zijn voor mijn familie nu ze me nodig hadden. Ik was niet de enige die Bella was verloren, zijn waren ook een dochter en een zus kwijtgeraakt.  
In de woonkamer nam ik het slagveld in me op. Alle ramen waren kapot, de tafel lag in twee stukken en Esmé zat in het midden van scherven van vazen en bloembladeren. Ze keek me met wijde ogen aan toen ik naar haar toe liep en mijn armen om haar heen sloeg. Even zat ze verstijfd, maar al snel sloeg ze haar armen om me heen en begon ze weer zachtjes te snikken. Zo bleven we uren zitten.  
Enkele minuten voordat Carlisle thuis zou komen, begon te verschrikt rond te kijken. Haar ogen werden groot van verbazing toen ze zag wat ze had gedaan. Ik voelde de paniek weer opwellen, maar deze keer was ik er om haar te helpen. Voordat ze ook maar iets kon zeggen, kapte ik haar af.  
"Maak je geen zorgen, ik help je met opruimen."  
"Wij helpen je met opruimen." Toen ik achter me keek, zag ik mijn broers en zussen staan. Het was tijd om de handen uit de mouwen te steken.  
We werkten hard, Alice en Rose gooiden de resten van de vazen weg en zorgden voor vervanging, Emmett en Jasper timmerden de tafel zo netjes mogelijk weer aan elkaar en ik hielp Esmé met het ophangen van de schilderijen. Niemand sprak meer dan nodig was, maar ik alle hoofden klonk dezelfde gedachte: _Welkom terug Edward.  
_Toen Carlisle het pad op kwam rijden, was de woonkamer weer netjes. Alleen de ramen hadden we niet op tijd kunnen vervangen. Esmé raakte weer in paniek, hoe moest ze het uitleggen? Ze wilde niet dat Carlisle wist van haar uitbarsting. Jasper zond snel een golf met rust uit en Emmett en ik deelden een blik die meer zei dan duizend woorden. Alice liet me weten dat het plan ging lukken terwijl Rosalie Emmett een bal in de handen duwde.  
Toen Carlisle binnen kwam en hij de gebroken ruiten in zich opgenomen had, vlogen zijn ogen naar Emmett. Emmett speelde zijn stuk goed, hij liet zijn hoofd hangen terwijl hij zich verontschuldigde. Het was volkomen geloofwaardig, het was bijna altijd Emmetts schuld. Iedereen lachte even om de vertrouwde scene. Even was onze familie weer -bijna- heel.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Even schokkend nieuws, ik leef dus nog. Ik heb sinds gisteren weer Office en inspiratie (het goede seizoen is weer aangebroken en eindelijk kan ik weer verder met mijn bizarre hobby die inspiratie opwerkt). Ik heb dit hoofdstuk meerdere keren geschreven en heb nu eindelijk een verloop dat ik geschikt vond. Door deze verandering in het plot gaat de hereniging wat langer duren (die was eigenlijk over 2 hoofdstukken alweer gepland), maar ik hoop dat dit het een beter verhaal maakt. Verder mijn excuses voor het lange wachten, maar eigenlijk ben ik wel trots want ik ben over mijn 7 hoofdstukken heen (zie ook andere verhaal) en dat is de plek waar ik altijd vastloop.  
Voor iedereen die de tijd een beetje kwijt is, Bella is hier iets ouder dan een jaar (vampierleeftijd)  
Bedankt Elfje001, Melina-Linn, twilightfreaky, Anne-Marith en XLuuntje!_

Hoofdstuk 8

**Strijd – Bella POV**

Ik wist niet precies waar ik was en wat mijn eindbestemming zou zijn. Zonder na te denken of echt mijn omgeving in me op te nemen slenterde ik door bossen, over weilanden en door bergen. Ik lette slechts op twee dingen. Ik vermeed bewoond gebied met zorgvuldigheid, ik had geen idee of ik de nodige zelfbeheersing al had om me onder mensen te bevinden en zonder gezelschap durfde ik de uitdaging niet aan. Misschien zou de angst die ik had om iemand pijn te doen, om iemand zijn leven af te nemen genoeg zijn, maar ik was niet zeker genoeg om die gok te wagen.  
Verder richtte ik een klein deel van mijn aandacht op de richting die ik opging. Elke verstandige vampier zou zich na het noorden begeven, dus ik ging richting het zuiden. Ik had geen behoefte aan gezelschap en ik wist dat in het zuiden de kans miniem was dat ik Hen of hun familie uit Denali zou tegenkomen.  
Een vast ritme tekende mijn dagen. Ik reisde zoveel als ik kon, verstopte me voor zonnestralen in beschutte gebieden en wanneer mijn ogen koolzwart kleurden en het vuur mijn keel leek te verteren zocht ik naar een geschikte prooi. Als ik het zielloze lichaam had verborgen had, vervolgde ik mijn reis weer. Het enige wat mijn dans door de tijd verstoorde waren mijn vervaagde herinneringen. De vreemdste of juist meest normale dingen konden mijn hersenen laten overstromen door een vloedgolf van beelden uit mijn verleden. Op dat moment scheurden alle hechtingen die ik vakkundig om mijn gat had gelegd en stopte mijn wereld. Als de randen van het gat weer naar elkaar leken te groeien, snelde ik verder alsof ik de verloren tijd weer terug wilde brengen.

De hemel was de hele dag helderblauw geweest. De zon had alle mensen naar buiten gelokt en hun gezang en geschreeuw drong zelfs door tot het kleine bos waar ik me schuil hield. De schors van de boom waarin ik wachtte op de terugkeer van de maan was even donker als mijn haar en stond eenzaam in een weiland dat werd omringd door de rest van het bos. De bladeren begonnen al te kleuren langs de randen. Sommigen waren omlijst door een rand van goud, anderen door een rand van brons. Ik gooide al mijn wilskracht in de strijd om de beelden tegen te houden, om ze weer terug te duwen naar het donkerste, verste plekje in mijn hoofd. De kracht waarmee ze terugvochten was legendarisch groot en al snel verloor ik het gevecht.  
Een zwarte nevel lag voor de afbeeldingen die mij overstroomde, mijn menselijke ogen waren niet scherp genoeg geweest, mijn brein was te langzaam. Ondanks die imperfectie staken de beelden als duizend boze bijen. Mijn vingers deden zeer van het verlangen om weer door die bronzen haren te dwalen, mijn ogen brandden om nog één keer te verdrinken in die diepe gouden zee, mijn oren klapperden in de hoop die fluwelen stem nog op te vangen en mijn lippen tintelden alsof ze de zijne binnen een paar seconden zouden vinden. Het gat brak krakend open, maar er was iets dat nog dieper ging dan de fysieke pijn. Het verraad brak elk bot in mijn lijf, scheurde al mijn organen kapot. Het was het verraad van Hem en zijn familie, maar vooral mijn eigen verraad. Want ik wist dat ik mezelf verscheurde als ik zo naar hem bleef verlangen en ik was woedend op mezelf dat ik nu net deze herinneringen had bewaard, degene die ik het eerste zou moeten vergeten.  
Ik was geschokt geweest toen ik besefte dat ik mijn verleden al snel verloren was in mijn eerste jaar. Bijna alles was weggespoeld, verdwenen. Van mijn moeder was alleen een naam overgebleven en een vaag gezicht zonder gelaatstrekken. Van mijn vader kon ik ook nog een paar bruine ogen en een snor herinneren. Als ik aan thuis dacht zag ik een cactus in een bos staan terwijl de regen met bakken uit de lucht kwam. Verder was alles weg, behalve datgene wat ik het eerste zou moeten vergeten. De herinneringen van die ene familie waren in mijn geheugen gegrift, even onduidelijk als de rest, maar velen malen sterker. De familie die tot mijn ondergang had geleid weigerde vergeten te worden.

De zon maakte plaats voor de zilveren sikkel en haar sterren zonder dat ik er erg in had. De wind stak op en sloeg mijn haar voor mijn ogen, maar die staarden niets ziend vooruit. Ik was gevangen in mijn hoofd, niemand kon er ooit in en ik kon er nu niet meer uit.  
Als ik niet zo verloren was geweest in mijn eigen gedachten had ik misschien op tijd kunnen vluchten. Dan had ik het zachte gegrom gehoord, had ik de takken zien bewegen en dan had ik de geur van die tientallen strijders opgepakt. Nu was ik te laat, er was geen uitweg meer en alle tijd was verstreken. Het gevaar had me weer gevonden.  
Het geluid van tientallen rotsen die in elkaar sloegen maakte me bewust van de ramp die rondom mij zijn vorm aannam. Vanuit elke hoek leken ze te komen, sommigen bijna kruipend in hun jachthouding, anderen met grote sprongen hun doel naderend. Hun ogen, vuurrood vanwege hun leeftijd, waren gevuld met haat, woede en angst. Zeker een dertigtal had het midden van de weide al bereikt en zochten hun slachtoffer. Met een woest gesis en ontblote tanden gingen ze elkaar te lijf. Handen vlogen in het rond in verwoede pogingen om grip op de ander te krijgen, tanden klapten op elkaar met of zonder een lichaamsdeel van de tegenstander ertussen en spieren rolden als ze uit alle kracht de ander op afstand probeerden te houden.  
Alsof de chaos nog niet groot genoeg was verscheen er een tweede groep langs de bosrand. Mijn oog viel op een meisje, ze was minstens twee koppen kleiner dan de rest en had haar zwarte haar in een lange vlecht op haar rug hangen. Haar gezicht was nog niet vertekend door haat, de angst was te overheersend. Haar linkerhand omklemde een arm van een onbekend persoon, een boom blokkeerde mijn zicht. Toen ze hem een paar stappen naar voren trok, bleef mijn adem in mijn keel steken. Littekens, zijn gehele lichaam was ermee bedekt. Onwillekeurig begon ik de maanvormige witte lijnen te tellen, het was een missie zonder eind. Alarmbellen begonnen te rinkelen in mijn hoofd, mijn spieren spanden zich in om te kunnen vluchten. Deze vampier was dodelijk, het was ongelofelijk dat iemand zoveel aanvallen had kunnen overleven. Hoeveel aanvallers had hij gedood in hun pogingen om datzelfde bij hem te doen? Langzaam sijpelde de overige informatie door, hoe zijn haar even rood was als de ogen van al die jongelingen en zijn ogen een paar tinten donkerder. Hij was ouder, beter getraind en niet gevuld met haat, maar met vastberadenheid. Een echte soldaat.  
Voor ze zich in het strijdgewoel begaven, keken ze elkaar aan. Het moment duurde niet langer dan een paar seconden, maar haar lippen bewogen zonder haast. Het lawaai van de strijd verdreef elk ander geluid, maar ik had geen woorden nodig om de boodschap te ontcijferen. Het waren die vier woorden die ik ooit, heel lang geleden ook vol vertrouwen had gezegd, waar ik nu zo naar smachtte. Ik hou van jou.  
Opeens galmde er een oorverscheurend geluid over de vlakte en mijn hoofd vloog naar de bron van het geluid. Mijn ogen zochten naar de plek waar de eerste strijder zou vallen en nooit meer op zou staan. Voordat ze die plek hadden gevonden, voelde ik de tak onder me wegglijden. Een stalen hand had zich om mijn enkel vastgeklemd en trok me met ongekende kracht naar de grond.  
Nog voor ik de grond bereikte werd ik alweer omhooggetrokken. Ik keek recht in een woest gezicht, de ogen brandend met haat en verachting.  
"Alleen lafaards verstoppen zich, vecht en sterf." Zijn woorden waren bijna onverstaanbaar door zijn onophoudelijke gegrom. Ik wist dat ik geen schijn van kans had, hij was niet alleen jong, maar ook nog eens reusachtig. Vertwijfeld ging ik in een aanvallende positie staan, maar hij was sneller. Ik dook naar de grond om zijn aanval te ontwijken en zijn vingers glipten langs mijn armen. Ik sprong op, schudde mijn haar uit mijn ogen en kroop in elkaar om mijn slag uit te delen.  
Nog voor ik kon aanvallen grepen twee handen me van achteren vast en werden mijn polsen achter mijn rug gedrukt. Ik voelde tanden gaten boren in mijn schouder, mijn oorspronkelijke aanvaller kwam met glinsterende tanden op me af. Ik sloot mijn ogen, het was over.  
"Nee!" Zijn radeloze schreeuw klonk ver weg toen ik opeens de kaak rond mijn schouder voelde ontspannen. De handen leken mijn polsen los te laten en ik hoorde geen voetstappen meer.  
Het veld was opeens doodstil.


End file.
